War of the Heavens
by Amayada
Summary: In addition to being targeted by Voldemort, Harry Potter gets himself misplaced of all places in the middle of a war between the gods...KxK


War of the Heavens

Summary: In addition to being targeted by Voldemort, Harry Potter gets himself misplaced of all places in the middle of a war between the gods...KxK

Author's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or Kamichama Karin, if I did, I would have been one of the riches people on Earth, which I am not...'sigh'...anyways the idea of this story is taken from another writer within Fanfiction ( hope I didn't infringe on any copyright since I just thought this is an excellent crossover opportunity)...well hope you all read and review... thank you in advance

Chapter 1

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

Himeka and Karin both ran towards the source of the noise, and to their surprise they found Kazune lying on the floor unconscious.

"Kazune-kun!" They both shouted and quickly ran towards him to see what had happened. Karin got to him first and practically shaked his head off while Himeka just stared at Kazune, then to the direction that he was facing before he fell unconscious.

"Oooo...birdie!" Himeka pointed towards the owl that had situated itself a couple of meter away from them. "Karin-chan, Kazune-kun, look, there's a brown birdie over there!" She ran up to the bird overjoyed and tried to pet him (or is it a her, it does not really matter does it?).

The owl purred as it was being petted and totally forgot about the piece of paper that was tied to the end of his right foot.

Karin just about had it with Kazune being unconscious and started to drag him to a nearby couch. While she was doing that Himeka held onto the little brown owl and ran excitedly towards them.

"Karin-chan look, look at this cute little birdie!"

Karin turned to look at Himeka and then at the little owl in her hands. Dropping Kazune in the process, they both squeal at the same time.

"Himeka-chan, you are right! It is cute!" This time it was Karin who was jumping around excitedly, whipped the bird off Himeka's hands and was cuddling with it while leaving the waking Kazune on the floor abandoned.

Himeka and Karin was so engrossed at the little owl that they failed to notice that Kazune woke up and was staring at them, giving them dark looks and trying to sneak away unnoticed.

Karin unfornately saw some movement at the corner of her eye, spinned her head around facing a crab-like Kazune sneaking away from them.

"Kazune-kun, lookie, lookie what Himeka found!" She rocketed over to Kazune and practically shuffed the bird up his nose and ended up with him being unconscious once again.

Both of them looked worriedly at Kazune and then looked at each other, both wondering what happened.

As Kazune slowly woke up once again, he saw the bird on top of Karin's shoulder and jumped 5 feet into the air.

"Get it away from me!?!" He screamed and ran for his life, leaving dust in his place.

"Karin-chan, what happened?" Himeka looked at Karin with those innocent naive eyes.

"Does he have a fear of birds or something?" Karin stared blankly at the empty spot that was previously preoccupied by the blond.

"Ummm...no, at least I don't think so." Himeka replied uncertainly.

Suddenly they both examined the bird and abruptly both burst into fits of giggling.

On the other hand, Kazune had ran back to his room, locked the doors and windows and sat on his make-shift bed. He was trying to get his heart rate back to normal again.

_That was scary...what with the fleas attached to the bird. Sigh I am glad that I got away just in time. Hopefully they had not seen them._ (Don't ask me why he can even see fleas when they are like microscopic sized...guess he does has an extreme case of insect phobia??)_ Oh no Karin is there! Where is that insect repellent again? I know it is here somewhere!!_

Kazune search all over his room for his dear reliable insect repellent.

_Ah ha, here it is! Karin, here I come!_

With that thought he ran out his room and towards the living rom where the stupid bird had first found him.

"Karin, Himeka, get out of the way!" He shouted as he rushed into the room with his gas mask on and spraying repellent every which way.

Karin and Himeka ran to the other side of the room trying to get as far away from the fumes as possible. They both sweatdropped at the intense way that Kazune tried to get rid of the two little ladybugs on top of the owl's head.

"Ummm...Kazune-kun..(cough)...I would think that would be enough to kill them and us if you keep it up any longer...(cough)." Karin tried to approach Kazune and ended up fainting.

"Ahhh...KARIN!!" Kazune saw the collapsing Karin and quickly took off his mask and ran to her side, dropping the spray can unconsciously. "KARIN, wake up!" He madly shake her as an attempt to wake her up and all the while Himeka sat at the sidelines overlooking the amusing scene with laughter.

Kazune heard someone lauging and looked up to see Himeka rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes. Suddenly something caught Himeka's eyes and her laughter abruptly stopped.

"Kazune-kun, what that?"

Hey all, how do you like it so far? I had it on my computer for a while now and had felt the need to post this up. I am not sure if I would be continuing it though. I'll see. Anyways reviews are always helpful! Flames are too, but they are not very nice, even though I would not mind very much.


End file.
